With the development of display technology, the demand for color and lightness is getting higher and higher. Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) is gradually applying to consumer electronic markets such as mobile devices and televisions. OLED display device has advantages of high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast response, ultra-thin, light weight, can be made on a flexible substrate and so on. Compared with the traditional TFT-LCD technology, the biggest advantage of OLED is that it can be made into flexible products. To achieve the bendable and crimpable nature of OLED, industry researchers have done a great deal of work on flexible substrates and flexible encapsulation. For flexible encapsulation, the main technology is thin film encapsulation (Thin Film Encapsulation, TFE). And currently, the most commonly used encapsulation is to form an encapsulating barrier by using multilayer organic-inorganic thin film combination. Inorganic thin films can be prepared very uniform and dense, with excellent water and oxygen barrier properties, while organic thin film can absorb and distribute the stress between layer and layer, to avoid crack or even stratification that cannot block the water and oxygen due to the inherent brittleness and defects of the inorganic thin film.
During the bending process of the flexible screen, since there is a great modulus difference between the TFE and the material of the OLED layer, the interface stress between the TFE and the OLED will be abruptly changed during the bending process. Under the effect of larger stress, bending or peeling phenomenon appear in the bending area easily, making the entire screen shows problems or even failure.